LucyFerina's His Aprenticship and His Pet
by ScotlanXX
Summary: Hermione is back for her sixth year, Malfoy is a Death Eater and Snape is acting strange. Who will she choose? Follow Hermione in her path towards self-discovery and love. Who will it be? DM ir SS? This is continued after ch5 StoRY startd by Lucy!
1. To like or not to like?

**AN: I did not write chapters 1 through 5 they were writen by LucyFerina**  
  
Chapter 1  
To Like Or Not To Like  
  
Hermione was standing in front of the train that would take her back at Hogwarts for her sixth year. She looked at the badge that was shining on her robes and she smiled feeling so proud that she was a prefect even for this year. Hermione was a girl who had always worked hard, she spent most of her time studying in the library or in the common room. None of her friends would understand her thirst for knowledge, they would smile at her attempt to make them realise how important it is to learn new things. Sometimes she was wondering why she was so different from all the other teens, why couldn't she break rules and feel carefree like Harry and Ron.  
  
'Harry and Ron' she smiled again thinking about them and then she sighed because for her they were still a complete mystery. Why did they never think about anything but Quidditch and food? Many times she found herself contemplating the idea to stop bothering being part of the 'Golden Trio', sometimes it was too much for her, they never seemed worried about homework, professors and life in general and that for someone like her was inconceivable.  
  
She sighed again wondering why no one of her friends ever thought that there must be more to life than the simple 'follow the other sheep' attitude. Is it just me who thinks that getting drunk and getting laid is not the only important thing in a life of a teenager?  
  
Lost in her thoughts she missed the screaming of her two friends who were running full speed towards her and engulfed her in a big hug. She came to her senses when she noticed that she couldn't breath and started to struggle in order to allow her lung to take in air. "Harry! Ron! So nice to see you again! Did you miss me? What have you done this summer?"  
  
Her two best friends smiling and grinning told her about their wonderful time practising Quidditch and when they started to discuss some new strategy she shut them off her head and went on thinking about more interesting stuff. 'Something that I cannot share with them, actually not just with them with anyone'. Her sadness was soon noticed by Harry, he took Hermione chin in his hand and lifted in a way that she had to look straight in his soft green eyes "Herms, are you ok? You kind of spaced off, is it everything ok? Are you still suffering the effect of the curse at the Ministry?" Hermione looked at Harry, she knew that it was hard for him to bring out the 'ministry accident' but the idea that he was concerned about her made her feel loved. With a smile that reached her eyes she said "Yes Harry I'm fine, I was just thinking about homework and classes, you know me I cannot live without books and marks" at that moment Ron interrupted the 'special' moment between the two by patting Hermione on her head and by saying "Our Herms the resident Hogwarts bookworm, of course she is fine Harry, she is just being her 'know-it-all' self".  
  
Ron didn't notice the look in Hermione's eyes, but Harry did and he felt a pang of sadness at how Ron during this summer had grown even more superficial than ever.  
  
Harry knew that Hermione thought that both were not interested in knowledge but she was wrong, he was interested in learning as much as she was but he knew that not all can be acquired by reading a book. He never talked to Hermione about it but he decided now and then that this year he would open his heart to her, he had lost Sirius and he didn't have a chance to tell him how much he loved, the first half of the summer passed at the Dursley's house was spent in meditation. Harry thought about the people he loved and the reason why he never told them that he did. Hermione was the first on his list, she had stood by him through thick and thin and it was now time that he told her how he felt. He loved her and not just as a friend. He would not loose her, he would fight to have her in his life as his girlfriend. And deep down he was sure that she was feeling the same for him.  
  
The 'Golden Trio' then embarked on the Hogwarts Express and after getting a nice carriage all by themselves proceed in talking about Voldemort and wondering what he had in mind. They talked about Malfoy and his threats to harm Harry and finally, Hermione asked how he felt about Dumbledore. Harry looked at her and then out of the window, the room was silent for a long time. Hermione almost thought to start talking about something else but at last Harry spoke " I forgave him, he didn't tell me about the prophecy because he thought he was protecting me, the only person that I'm never going to forgive is Snape. The bloody git will have to pay, it's all his fault if I was mislead by Voldemort."  
  
Hermione got scared at the sight of Harry ranting about Professor Snape, his eyes so warm and friendly almost became red for the anger they contained, and she knew who had red eyes. She thought that she will have to talk him out of this hate, it wasn't healthy and it wasn't right. Professor Snape was not responsible, it was true that he was a pain in the neck but she understood his delicate position as a spy and Death Eater, 'it must put a lot of strain of him'.  
  
Her professor has always fascinated her, she knew about how James Potter and Sirius Black had taunted him and made him bitter. She felt that he disliked her for being a Gryffindor, a muggle-born and smarter than all his beloved Slytherin. Still he had been fair to her, she got a very good mark in Potions and she would be in his class this year with Harry.  
  
Hermione wasn't really a girl who checked out guys but when looking at Snape she would sometimes 'assess' him, he was tall and thin, his hair looked greasy but she knew it was all the fumes of the potions. His skin was pale and he had lots of wrinkles but not for old age but because he never relaxed. He was always scolding and smirking evilly but his teeth were very white. His body was hidden by lots of layer of black robes but didn't look bad.  
  
Overall he was a good-looking man but he succeeded to scare off all the students and women in general with his character. He was cold and unfeeling, never smiling or giving compliments. He was very intelligent but he wouldn't share his knowledge with anyone. Hermione knew very little of him until the end of her fifth year, then this summer she got a subscription to Ars Alchemica and she found an interesting article on one of the best Potion Master in England that is Severus Snape. She knew that the only reason why he was teaching was because of his role as a spy for the Order.  
  
She admired his courage to face Voldemort and probably he was tortured repeatedly with the Cruciatus curse. She was fascinated by his magic power, she knew that he could do wandless magic and that was one of the reason why he didn't let students use wands in his class.  
  
She was surprised when they arrived at Hogwarts because two unusual things had happened, first Malfoy didn't show up and taunt them and secondly, she had actually admitted that she was fascinated by her Potions Professor. And while Malfoy not provoking Harry and Ron was a good thing, her liking of Snape was something that she will have to forget. She actually thought that it was going to be easy to go back to dislike the git because in his classes he treated her as a piece of filth. 'But he is very good at teaching Potions' another part of her brain whispered and Hermione for the first time was not happy to discuss something. 


	2. And Finally she admits it

**AN: I did not write chapters 1 through 5 they were writen by LucyFerina**

Chapter 2  
  
And Finally She Admits It  
  
At nightfall they arrived at the train station from where they took the carriages back to Hogwarts, Hermione had been very quiet, mulling in her little brain every thought of the day. Harry angry with Snape, Malfoy not annoying them on the train and the realisation of actually liking the 'greasy bat'.  
  
After Dumbledore speech, all the students started to eat and her eyes went to focus on the 'bouncing Slytherin ferret', she scanned all the table but he seemed not to be there, she checked out all the faces and ... she gasped! There he was, with his air let loose and not anymore sleeked back. He looked a changed boy, she couldn't quite understand what it was but something was definitely different. 'I will have to enquire on what's happened to him this summer'. And then he looked at her and after a few moment in which Hermione felt very uneasy he moved his eyes away and Hermione had the feeling that she was invisible, he looked at her but it seemed as she wasn't even existing.  
  
Hermione saw no emotion whatsoever in his grey eyes and that scared her more than if she saw the usual dislike. 'I hope he didn't join the Death Eater'. A cold chill run down her spine and she felt suddenly so cold. So when Harry put his hand on hers she almost had a heart attack. "Harry, you scared me" he smiled at her "Herms you have been watching Malfoy long enough, don't you think?" and she blushed "I wasn't watching Malfoy, I just got lost in my thought and maybe it seemed like I was looking at him but really I, well, I'm bubbling am I?" Harry grinned and getting closer to her ear he whispered "Don't worry Herms, I noticed as well that something is wrong with Malfoy and if you want we can discover what that is together, what do you say?"  
  
Hermione felt relief washing her heart at the words and smiling happily agreed to –OBF that is Operation Bouncing Ferret, to discover what happened to him-.  
  
Then Hermione turned her head in the direction of the Professors' table and looked at Professor Snape ... 'Severus' ...  
  
Unfortunately, Hermione had been staring a bit too long and she got caught by Snape who regarded her with one of the best scowl and evil stare. 'Probably he thought I was cursing him, well better than having him thinking that I was checking him out'. She didn't let her eyes leave him tough. She decided now and there that this year he would not scare her and then she held his gaze. Probably he wasn't used to have someone staring him back because he raised one of his eyebrows showing a mild surprise.  
  
In that moment she was called by Ron and Harry who having finished their meals wanted to leave and when she turned back to look at Snape, he had already left. She sighed 'why am I not a normal teenager with a crush on my best friend? Wait, did I say that I have a crush on Snape?!? Ugh, better get back to Gryffindor common room.'  
  
Hermione was forced out of her thoughts by the constant chatting of all the Gryffindor in the common room, she finally managed to get hold of Ginny and the two girls started to talk about their summer. Hermione at a certain point stopped talking about her trip to New York when she caught Ginny casting a quick glance to Harry for the tenth time.  
  
Still smiling Hermione said "So Ginny, when are you going to tell him?" Ginny blushed "I don't know what you are talking about Hermione" but both girl then turned to look at Harry and then Hermione said "I think it's time that you tell Harry how you feel. You know until he doesn't know that you like him he will not consider you and we know even the reason. Your brother will have his head if he tries something with you" Ginny looked at Hermione and sadly replied "Hermione, the problem is that I talked to him this summer and he told me he likes someone else. He didn't say her name but I think it may be you"  
  
Hermione was surprised at what the younger girl told her. She blushed a little and replied "Ginny, for as much as I love Harry I don't think it would work between us. We are very different and I admit that sometimes I thought there may be more but now something has changed. I like, really like, someone and this person is not Harry. So I would advise you to pursue him and get him because I think that you could be right for him."  
  
Ginny looked at the older girl and relief was written all over her face "So you wouldn't mind if I tried to seduce him? And who is the guy you like? Is it Ron?" Hermione looked at her with shock "Don't be silly Ginny, it's not Ron. I got over him quite a while ago. Actually I'm not ready to talk about him, you see I still have to come to terms with it myself. He is not in our house and we have hated him since our first day here. I don't know how I could fall for him."  
  
Ginny then whispered "Is he a Slytherin, Hermione?" And when she nodded Ginny added "I will not ask you anything more Hermione, but I will tell you two things. I hope it's not Malfoy and be careful because from that house nothing good comes out" Hermione looked at the red-head girl and smiling said "Don't worry it's not Malfoy and I know that they are dangerous. I will try not to put myself too much in danger" and then Hermione wished goodnight to everyone and left for her dormitory.  
  
When she was safely tucked in her bed, she let her mind wander about the talk with Ginny 'I've got a big problem if Harry likes me, I will have to be careful not to give him any hope. About Malfoy, well, he is good looking I will admit that but falling for that ferret? No, never. And then 'Severus', it's right that the Slytherin lot is dangerous but that's part of the appeal. The bad boy attitude is very popular between girls and why should I be immune? At the end you never want the good guy, you always fancy the bastard. Why are we so complicated?"


	3. Of a Detention and A Death eater

**AN: I did not write chapters 1 through 5 they were writen by LucyFerina**

Chapter 3  
  
Of Detention And Death Eater  
  
Hermione was sprawled on her bed after a long first week of school, now she definitely liked learning new things but she discovered as well that she didn't like very much studying for marks. 'It should be fun knowing useful information' and deep down she thought she understood why everyone tried to just scrap pass mark because at the end the important things in life were others.  
  
She was almost falling asleep when she remembered her encounter three days ago in one of the corridor with Malfoy.  
  
She was scanning the west wing of the castle in search of student out after curfew when turning an angle she smacked into something hard.  
  
"Watch it Granger! I still don't understand how filth like you is allowed to come in this school." His piercing grey eyes where alight with something deeper than dislike, was that hate?  
  
"Malfoy, I don't think it's necessary to remind you who has got the best marks in this school, because the last time I checked it wasn't a Slytherin inbred and son of a convicted Death Eater. I think that you are more tainted that I will ever be."  
  
Hermione was shocked, she would have never had imagined that she could be as bad as he could. 'I have fallen to his level, I shouldn't have bothered answering him.'  
  
Malfoy looked at her very coldly and getting closer whispered in her ear "You will see soon how more tainted than me you can be Mudblood. It will be my pleasure to have you as a gift from my Lord" and after that he quickly left for another corridor, after all he was a prefect too.  
  
Hermione stayed rooted to the spot where Malfoy threatened her for a long time, she couldn't almost breath and all thoughts had left her. She was scared, not just scared she was terrified and it wasn't as much for Malfoy's words but for their implication. He was a Death Eater and he planned to make her life hell.  
  
She sighed turning on one side of her bed and finally very tired she decided to take a nap. She was just wondering why she didn't tell Harry and Ron about the meeting with Malfoy. 'I think that this year I'm going to be brave and I will try to solve my problems without involving the boys. After all I'm a Gryffindor and there must be a reason why I was put in this house and not in Ravenclaw.'  
  
She was soon woken up by Lavander who reminded her about dinner. She descended the stairs from her dormitory and together with Harry and Ron she walked to the Great Hall.  
  
When everyone started to eat she turned her attention once again to Professor Snape 'In class he almost doesn't say a word, he either take off points from us or he corrects mistakes but he seems like he doesn't care anymore. What has happened to him?'  
  
Hermione was beginning to be annoyed, it seemed that this summer had changed both Slytherin men for the worse. On one hand Malfoy wanted her head as a gift for his services to the dark Side and on the other hand 'Severus' seemed having lost even the will to bother the students. She always thought that it was for him a great pleasure to torture students but now he was distracted and even more introvert than usual.  
  
Yesterday Hermione went down in the dungeons to ask Professor Snape about a Potion, well, that was the excuse. She really wanted to see if she could have a reaction out from him.  
  
She knocked at the door of his office and the only thing she could feel was her heart beating so fast. His silky voice said "Enter" timidly Hermione opened the door and approached his desk. "Good afternoon Professor, I just came to know whether you wanted us to research about a potion on sleep walking or sleep talking I asked my classmates but nobody was really sure"  
  
Severus looked at her and after a minute of silence said "Miss Granger, I am sure that the reason you are here has nothing to do with your homework, you know I don't like wasting my time so ten point off Gryffindor and detention tomorrow night. That will teach you silly girl to come here uninvited" and so Hermione turned on her heel and very sadly got back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Hermione sighed and after finishing her meal started to walk towards the dungeon 'there wasn't anything I could say to him, he was in such a bad mood that I was surprised I lost just ten points, and maybe with this detention I can find what's wrong with him'. She didn't see that two boys were looking at her while she was living.  
  
Harry was concerned about Hermione, she had been so quiet this week that sometimes he thought he wanted to scream at her, ask her what was going on. Why was she always looking at Malfoy or even worse at Snape. She was always lost in some dreamland and he got to him that he wasn't invited to share. That first day he had offered her his help with Malfoy but two days ago she talked to him and told him not to bother with their plan, Malfoy was not worth their time. But Harry knew better, he saw that she was biting her lips and that wasn't a good thing 'she always bite her lips when she is lying' what has happened to make her lying to him?  
  
Draco watched Granger leaving the Hall, he recalled his encounter with her three days before. She had stood there with her fiery eyes and she had been very nasty too. He liked that he could provoke in her such strong emotions, she looked always so perfect, with her little friend who were flawless and in her little world where everything was nice and faultless. 'I will teach her what it means to be in the real world, only the strong survive and if she shows me her strength I may keep her with me as a pet rather than leave her to the other Death Eaters.'  
  
Yes, Draco was a Death Eater one of the youngest but one of the more ruthless, some of the old ones were almost scared of his cold and merciless behaviour. In the summer he had trained under the best Death Eaters, he learned from Snape every kind of nasty and awful potion, most of all he learned how to resist the veritaserum. From MacNair he learned the fine art of torturing and raping muggle and from the Dark Lord himself he had learned to sustain the Unforgivable curses for long period of time without uttering a single word.  
  
The strange thing was that his dark mark wasn't visible, his Lord seeing how important the young Malfoy could be in his struggle for the power created this new-generation mark which couldn't be seen by anyone who wasn't on the Dark Side. All the new and young Death Eaters were to obey young Malfoy who proved to be the new and useful right hand of the Lord.


	4. His aprenticship and His pet?

**AN: I did not write chapters 1 through 5 they were writen by LucyFerina**

Chapter 4  
  
His Apprenticeship And His Pet  
  
Hermione after knocking at the door of the potion class she quietly entered and she got closer to 'Severus' desk where he was marking some essays. He looked up from the parchments and after assessing her for a while he spoke "Tell me Miss Granger, what was yesterday about? I didn't fail to notice that you have been watching me during all the meals and I'm very annoyed about your behaviour"  
  
Hermione felt her cheek getting red 'Merlin, I'm blushing in front of 'Severus' what's going to think now? What can I say?' She breathed and then an idea pop into her mind. "Well Sir, I've been watching you because I wanted to ask you something but somehow I could never figure out when was going the right time to do so". She kept her finger crossed that he believed her.  
  
Severus could see that it was a lie but decided that he was curious enough to pretend to believe her and almost sneering replied "Then I guess now you can ask your question Miss Granger"  
  
Hermione seemed to ponder one more minute if she really wanted to go further with her lie but then she decided to give it a try. "Sir, Iwantedtoaskyouificoulddoanextracreditprojectofpotionswithyouplease" Severus looked at the nervous girl and asked her to repeat slower her question "I wanted to ask you if I could do an extra credit project of potions with you please"  
  
He looked at her "No, now that you got your answer leave me alone and stop watching me at meal time. I believe your detention is over Miss Granger now leave before I change my mind" and then he returned his attention to his papers.  
  
Hermione got angry 'How does he dare treating me like this!' She was so enraged that she decided against better judgement to speak back "Sir, I don't understand why not. I'm one of the best students in Potion, I know a lot and I've always done well. Can you reconsider your answer?"  
  
Severus looked at the girl in front of him, a Gryffindor, with a nice brain and good potion skills, her thirst for knowledge infinite, Potter's friend, muggle-born, he had so many reason to dislike her but he didn't. She was smart and reliable, she was precise and talented, he didn't care about her origins or her friends but he was troubled by the thought of the Dark Lord hearing that he was teaching a muggle-born. He sighed, this summer had been one of the worse of his life, Draco Malfoy had turned to the Dark Lord and he had to train him. He felt sadness inside, he didn't manage to save him, he had promised to Narcissa that he would save him and he failed her. Nothing has been the same since Draco's initiation, Lucius had been a good teacher and the boy didn't possess any notion of mercy and love.  
  
Hermione was watching 'Severus' thinking, she knew something was troubling him but she was sure it wasn't something about her so she waited to have an answer.  
  
Severus stopped thinking about Draco and looked at Miss Granger, he sighed again "Miss Granger, I decided to give you a chance, you have a week to prepare a project to show me. I want you to write a parchment on the reason for your choice, of the sources and ingredients you intend to use and what you are planning to achieve. If you do a good job then I will take you as a kind of apprenticeship. Now leave"  
  
Hermione was shocked for a second, then when she grasped what he said she squealed and without thinking hugged her professor. Then with horror realising what she had done she fled from the class but not before saying to the shocked professor "Sorry Sir, thank you Sir, I will be back in a week Sir".  
  
Hermione was giggling along the way out of the dungeons 'of all the weird things I have done until now hugging 'Severus' is now on the top of the list'. She was grinning when she raised her head and saw Malfoy at the end of the corridor. 'Not now, please go away Malfoy' but as much as she wished he would disappear he was still there.  
  
Draco saw 'his pet' smiling and then when she noticed him he saw her getting a pained expression. Approaching him Hermione got a determined look and started to pass near him without acknowledging him 'I've almost passed him' but she was taken out of her thoughts by a strong hand clamped on her arm.  
  
Draco looked coldly at 'his pet' and with a smirk said "Where exactly do you think you are going? And without even saluting me. Tsk Granger I thought your muggle parents taught you a bit of education. Of course I was mistaken only pureblood posses a fine etiquette." Hermione was looking at him with a bit of fear and a bit of anger "Hi Malfoy, I'm sorry to say that's not nice to see you. Now if you kindly release your hand from my arm I would like to leave. Besides you're hurting me"  
  
Draco was still smirking "Well Pet, I'm very happy to know that you will have marks on your skin, nothing better for you to know that you belong to me, by the way, Pet, it's very dangerous for a Mudblood to be in the dungeons alone. Please allow me to escort you to the Great Hall."  
  
Hermione was amazed by his behaviour 'he called me pet! He said I belong to him and then he wants to protect me from whom? Just people like him' she just nodded to what he said and she let him lead the way to the Hall when they reached the destination he finally let her go and she turned to face him "Malfoy don't you ever dare to touch me again! I'm not a pet and definitely I'm not your property so stay away from me or I'll hex you. You and your kind disgust me and when the war will start, it will be my pleasure to fight against you and the Death Eaters. Watch your back then because I will not spare you" and with that she left him standing there without waiting for a reply.  
  
She walked calmly until the portrait of the Fat Lady where finally her strength abandoned her and she slipped down on the floor. She had been so tense, scared and angry that she didn't have any control on the words she said but the worse was that when she left she thought that she heard 'the Monster' chuckling.  
  
And indeed Draco had been laughing, he thought that his fiery 'pet' was magnificent and the desire to possess her and to break her increased even more in him. 'I will never get bored with the little know-it-all' and then he turned and went back to his lair.


	5. Of Kisses and Bruises

**AN: I did not write chapters 1 through 5 they were writen by LucyFerina**

Chapter 5

Of Kisses and Bruises

Hermione entered the common room hoping that Harry and Ron didn't decide to wait up for her 'I don't know if I can face them' and then she pulled up her sleeves and she saw the fingerprints of 'the Monster' polluting her skin. She was shocked when another hand took hold of her arm and the person shouted, "What's this Hermione? Who hurt you? Tell me and I'm going to kill him! Was is it Snape?"

Hermione looked up in Harry's eyes and gulping "No, Harry it wasn't Professor Snape. Don't worry it's nothing. I was walking without looking and the stair started to move, I was falling and Professor MacGonagall caught me before I fell".

Harry looked visibly more relaxed, "Hermione you should be careful, you should pay attention where you put your feet" Hermione smiled and without thinking she lifted her hand and caressed Harry's cheek "Thanks for worrying about me Harry, you are a fantastic best friend. I will be careful from now on. I'm very tired I wish you good night and I see you tomorrow" But before turning Harry took her in his arm and after a moment of hesitation he kissed her softly on her lips.

Hermione was so tired and still under shock for Malfoy's stunt that she didn't push him away. "Hermione I just want you to know that I like you very much and that I want you to be with me. I know that you weren't expecting this but I hope that you can reciprocate my feelings. I want you as my girlfriend" Hermione remained silent for a long time, there in his arm. It all felt so right, he was kind and he was there for her. Then she remembered Ginny and Severus.

"Harry, I love you a lot and I wish that I could be with you. I always thought that there was something special between us but in this moment of my like I can't be your girlfriend. There is someone else hunting my thoughts. I would really love to be your girlfriend but in this moment of my life I need you as a friend. Please forgive me Harry" He looked at her, no sign of hurt or sadness but a set look "Who is he?"

Hermione contemplated the options, tell him that's Severus and see Severus killed by Harry. Tell Harry it's someone else but who?

"Harry, I like uhm I mean well Harry I don't think you really want to know, besides it's nothing serious it's not like I'm going out or anything with this guy. I mean he will never really feel the same" Harry looked at her and repeated the question "Who is he, Hermione?

She decided to lie "It's Draco Malfoy" She was as shocked as Harry when the name came out of her mouth 'where did that come from?' Well he really was annoying her so maybe she could play on the fact that Malfoy was harassing her on her favour and let Harry think that their relationship was not of hate but of 'love'. Ugh in love with 'the Monster'? Never.

Harry watched Hermione carefully and then he spoke softly "Hermione, I really believe you got insane. Fine I will give you time to get over Malfoy and believe me Hermione you WILL get over him. Then I will ask you again to be with me and I hope that the answer will be positive" He kissed her again lightly and then he left for his dormitory.

That night the two Gryffindor didn't sleep well. Harry worried that Hermione may really like Malfoy although after careful thinking he believed that she told him the wrong name. Who could be worse than Malfoy? He would have to spy on her and see if she was watching someone else. On the other hand, Hermione was scared about 'the Monster', worried about Harry finding out that she liked 'Severus' and finally, she had to think about a topic for her apprenticeship with 'him'.

At breakfast both Harry and Hermione ate silently, with Ron asking what was wrong and not receiving any answer. Harry was watching Hermione carefully, she was watching Malfoy and to great surprise of Harry, the Slytherin git was looking at her. Harry almost got a heart attack when he noticed that Malfoy winked at Hermione, HIS Hermione. Harry watched Hermione who just stuck out her tongue to him and then started to fix her plate.

'I have to try not to get affected by that Monster, Merlin did I just stuck out my tongue to him? What a childish behaviour! Giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he affects me'. Hermione was so angry with herself that she didn't even notice Severus looking at her with a frown and a surprise look because he had seen Draco's wink as well and now suspected that something wasn't right between the two.

Severus thought that he should check on her because Draco was up to no good, he didn't know why he felt he had to protect her but he was sure that he didn't want anyone hurt because of Draco. Beside Granger was going to spend quite a lot of time with him and with his skills as a spy he was sure he would soon find out what was going on.

Hermione finished her breakfast very quickly and with the excuse of getting a book from the library before the lesson she left alone. Draco saw 'his pet' exiting the Hall and followed her knowing that she was going to the library. Severus took leave too to see what was going on and Harry too noticing Malfoy leaving left with an excuse.

Hermione was reaching the library when she felt a hand on her mouth and she was taken inside a broom closet. "Hello Pet, did you think about me last night?" Hermione could feel his warm breath behind her ear and goosebumps through all her spine.

"I didn't have nightmare Malfoy, so I guess I didn't dream of you, now let me go before a start shouting." She heard him chuckling "Pet, you really don't understand that you are mine do you?" and when she turned to slap him she found herself kissed by her worst enemy. She didn't want to be kissed and she kept her mouth shut but he bite her lower lips and when she tried to scream he just deepened the kiss exploring her soft mouth.

'Oh Merlin! The monster is kissing me! How can I get out of here!' after what for her seemed an eternity he stopped the kiss and smirked at her. "My Pet, you are mine, do not forget and do not reply in a bad manner to me otherwise you will be punished and don't worry that's going to be a pleasure to me" with that said he exited the closet leaving behind a shocked and hurt Hermione.

Severus and Harry had both lost sight of them but when they saw Malfoy leaving the closet both almost rushed to see what has happened to Granger/Hermione. Both stopped though when they saw Hermione exiting the closet with a bruise on her lips and a look of utter loathing and anger. They both heard her saying "I'm going to kill you Monster, even if it will be the last thing that I do."

AN: thanks for reading. Next chapter: You want to play, let's play but I assure you won't enjoy the game


	6. Wonders ans kisses and thinking OH MY!

Chapter 6

Kiss and run

* * *

Previously:

She heard him chuckling "Pet, you really don't understand that you are mine do you?" and when she turned to slap him she found herself kissed by her worst enemy. She didn't want to be kissed and she kept her mouth shut but he bite her lower lips and when she tried to scream he just deepened the kiss exploring her soft mouth she responded in a way, still shocked. 'Oh Merlin! The monster is kissing me! How can I get out of here!' after what for her seemed an eternity he stopped the kiss and smirked at her.

"My Pet, you are mine, do not forget and do not reply in a bad manner to me otherwise you will be punished and don't worry that's going to be a pleasure to me" with that said he exited the closet leaving behind a shocked and hurt Hermione.

Severus and Harry had both lost sight of them but when they saw Malfoy leaving the closet both almost rushed to see what has happened to Granger/Hermione. Both stopped though when they saw Hermione exiting the closet with a bruise on her lips and a look of utter loathing and anger. They both heard her saying "I'm going to kill you Monster, even if it will be the last thing that I do."

* * *

"Im going to kill you Monster, even if it will be the last thing that I do."

Harry and Severus exchanged curious glances and walked over to Granger/Hermione. Hermione had a look of pure hatred and her fists were tightly clenched to her sides. Harry layed his hand on her shoulder and she seemed to snap back to reality.

"Hermione are you ok, what happened did Malfoy hurt you?" Harry's voice was shaky and tense. If Malfoy had hurt her he would kill him. Hermone turned to him.

"Just leave me alone." Harry looked hurt as he saw her walk off down the dark empty corridor.

Hermione sat on her bed, got up walked to the wall and back and then sat down again. She got up, walked to the wall, came back and sat down. This went on for quit a while as Hermione was thinking. 'Who does he think he is? Calling me pet and kissing me like im his property. I'm _not _his _property_ and I am _NOT_ his, _PET_!' She was frustrated and she had not gained any sleep since the insident that morning with Malfoy in the broom closet. She sat down once more and lay back. She was tired and angry. But one question kept hovering over her, 'Why me??' Why did he kiss her? He had a whole house of distgusting Slytherin girls.What was he playing at? Why her and why now? She was thinking about that as she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione woke up a few hours later. It was about 10 o'clock. She pushed herself off her bed and searched around the room. Empty and cold. Nobody was there. She walked up to her dresser and changed into some plaided pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. After checking around the room to make sure no one was there, she exited the room. Hermione walked down the stone steps to the common room and stopped; examining the room before she continued on. No one seemed to be in the room, so she continued in. She sat in front of the fireplace where there was a nice warm fire blazing. She lay down on the couch and thought some more. But this time not about Draco Malfoy. No, this time her thoughts were dragging her to another situation. Hermione thought back to the insident with her best friend the day before...........

_

* * *

Yesterday:_

_Hermione looked up in Harry's eyes and gulping "No, Harry it wasn't Professor Snape. Don't worry it's nothing. I was walking without looking and the stair started to move, I was falling and Professor MacGonagall caught me before I fell"._

_Harry looked visibly more relaxed, "Hermione you should be careful, you should pay attention where you put your feet" Hermione smiled and without thinking she lifted her hand and caressed Harry's cheek "Thanks for worrying about me Harry, you are a fantastic best friend. I will be careful from now on. I'm very tired I wish you good night and I see you tomorrow" But before turning Harry took her in his arm and after a moment of hesitation he kissed her softly on her lips._

_Hermione was so tired and still under shock for Malfoy's stunt that she didn't push him away. "Hermione I just want you to know that I like you very much and that I want you to be with me. I know that you weren't expecting this but I hope that you can reciprocate my feelings. I want you as my girlfriend" Hermione remained silent for a long time, there in his arm. It all felt so right, he was kind and he was there for her. Then she remembered Ginny and Severus. _

_"Harry, I love you a lot and I wish that I could be with you. I always thought that there was something special between us but in this moment of my like I can't be your girlfriend. There is someone else hunting my thoughts. I would really love to be your girlfriend but in this moment of my life I need you as a friend. Please forgive me Harry" _

_He looked at her, no sign of hurt or sadness but a set look "Who is he?"

* * *

_

"I really need him, as a friend tho. I just wish he understood that I don't like him like that. Not now." Hermione said, only to herself. But what she did not know was that the portrait door opened, while she was talking to herself. She sighed, her hazel eyes gazing into the fire. She started thinking about Draco again, but this time she was thinking something other than hatred.

She thought out loud. "Why me? Why would he choose me? .hmmm, Pet. I don't understand that name, but I don't know..I mean maybe he is lonley, or maybe he is bored, I don't know but, why me?" She lay there on the couch still thinking but didn't notice the shadow of a certain someone moving close to her.

"So, I see your thinking about me now." he said with a smirk. Hermione jumped up and fell backwards. She fell on the base ofthe fire place and her arm flew back landing on one of the burning logs. She yanked her arm out and held it. She whimpered in pain but didn't cry nor scream. She held herself there, forgetting about the someone standing in the shadows.

She finally looked up and saw the outline of the figure. She already new who it was. He started to back further away towards the portrait hole to leave, but something urged her to stop him.

She spoke in a soft whisper. "Please stay."

He stopped. Looking at her.

She looked up with painful eyes.

She whispered again, holding her arm to her chest firmly. "Please."

**Kinda short i know...sorry.. workin on more of it!! R&R PLEASE!!**

**-PrinctonGirl-**


	7. Wish, wack, smack, and OUCH!

_I want to that Cherry for her support and to Lucy who is amazing and to Kole for helping me through my other story as well! THANKS!!_

_Now here is the next chapter..._

**Wish, Wack, Smack, and OUCH!**

**

* * *

**

_PREVIOUSLY  
She finally looked up and saw the outline of the figure. She already new who it was. He started to back further away towards the portrait hole to leave, but something urged her to stop him._

_She spoke in a soft whisper. "Please stay."_

_He stopped. Looking at her._

_She looked up with painful eyes._

_She whispered again, holding her arm to her chest firmly. "Please."_

* * *

"Why, pet...are you asking me for help?" he said smirking.

"No...i'm asking you to stay." She was holing her arm firmly but it was not helping. It just hurt worse.

He walked over and sat on the couch. His smirk was gone. There was a questioning look on his face. Curiousity. Wonder. It was weird to think that Granger wanted HIM to stay being who HE was. Then she got up and swung her hand at him.

He grabbed it before it hit. "Now pet, that was not nice." He said pulling her good arm with a yank so that she landed forward on his lap. She gasped in suprise.

"Now what did you think. You were going to be able to just smack me out of the blue?"

"No.." she didn't know what to say...her emotions and thoughts and feelings were messing up inside...the were send so many signals she didn't know what the hell she was doing.

He leaned toward her ear and was about to whisper something but she ..out of who knows the hell where..kissed him. He didn't object, no...instead he took advantage of it. He kissed her back, pulling her body towards him. She was racing in her mind..._OH MY GOD WHAT AM I DOING!!_

Hermione tryed to pull away and tell him to stop..but when she opened her mouth he just stuck his tongue inside. She keeped trying to pull away but he just tighted his grip on her and it was starting to hurt. Suddenly the common room door swung open and in came Ron.

"Hey hermione have you seen.." his eyes fell on A disgusting scene. He watched as a Fighting Hermione and a Forceful Draco Malfoy were kissing.

She saw Ron and were moving her eyes back and forth from him and Malfoy, trying to tell him to GET HIM OFF!! Ron took the hint and took out his wand.

"EXPELLIARMIS!"

The couch, Malfoy, and Hermione were sent flying around the room. Hermoone was knocked into a bookcase, Malfoy flew right through the window (only half way tho..he is hanging half out the window and half inside) and the couch...well..it kind of smacked ron into a wall.

"Ouch!" he yelped as he pulled himself up from the wall. He ran to Hermone who told him she was okay. Thne they went to Malfoy. They dragged his unconcious boy to the hospital wing and left him there. Then they headed back to the common room.

As they turned a corner they met a suprising sight.

"Oh my.." Hermione gasped and clamped onto Ron for support.

"Harry..."


End file.
